


Life is Short (Heels Shouldn't Be)

by OnceABlueMoon



Series: KHR accountancy verse (Ricardo and Xanxus are terrifying) [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Accountant Xanxus, Accounting, Aka Xanxus name for Tsuna, Baby boss, Comedy, Friendship, He's still Varia's leader, High Heels, Humor, Just went to university and uses his degree, M/M, Mafia bosses have debts because they buy shoujo manga, Male-Female Friendship, Shoes, Stiletto Heels, Ten Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceABlueMoon/pseuds/OnceABlueMoon
Summary: The Varia identified as his old man’s assassination squad, but Xanxus knew damn well whose accountant he was. Also, Chrome’s stiletto's were comfy. Where did she buy those things? (In which Chrome and Xanxus have the same shoe size and it shows).





	Life is Short (Heels Shouldn't Be)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

"We can’t miss that money, Varia!"  
  
Xanxus looked up from his papers and took off his reading glasses, glaring at the man across the table. "If you didn’t import all Japan’s fucking shoujo manga, baby boss wouldn’t make this my fucking problem. So what’s it gonna be, Sargossa? The money or your damn manga?"  
  
Sargossa paled. "Not the manga!" But then: "But my wife will murder me if it’s the house!"

The chickens in this world- Mammon would snicker when they heard this fucking story. He raised an eyebrow and put his elbow on the table, resting his cheek on his hand.  "Tick, fucking tock."  
  
The capo put his hands in his hair but went over the papers again.  
  
Xanxus smirked. After assassination, accounting was the best damn job in the world. His victims mind-numbing fear was no less, in fact. Seeing those dumb fucks suffer for their mistakes was always entertaining.  
  
It also got baby boss off his back, since he brought in more than enough money to pay the Varia’s damages. Which was fan-fucking-tastic, because baby boss got mean when Xanxus didn’t take responsibility. He would keep dragging him out of bed at the crack of dawn until Xanxus got off his ass to fix the finances. That sure got the fucking job done fast, because Xanxus liked his sleep, damn it.  
  
The Varia identified as his old man’s assassination squad, but Xanxus knew damn well whose accountant he was.

The sound of rustling paper, of paperwork getting _done,_ was immensely satisfying when you didn’t have to do it yourself.  
  
The door slid open. Xanxus turned his head. Oh. Purple hair, the swishing of a skirt and heels.

His eyes softened.  
  
These observations could mean either of baby bosses’ Mist guardians, but if it had been Rokudo, his footsteps would have been audible. The fucker liked the click-clack sound. Chrome didn’t.

  
"Xanxus." Her soft voice startled Sargossa, his pen clattering on the ground.  
  
"Yeah?’’ Dust particles were visible in the sunlight.  
  
"We’re sparring on grass."  
  
His eyes slid down to her heels. Damn. She probably hadn’t taken any flat shoes to the Vongola Alliance convention and those killer stilts would sink into the ground right away.  
  
Sighing, he pushed his chair back and bend over, reaching for his shoelaces. ‘’Still can’t believe I’m the only one in the whole fucking family who has got the same shoe size.’’

She put a hand on his shoulder, balancing on one leg as she pulled her heels off. She bend over to put his shoes on, but Xanxus spotted the smile hidden underneath the curtain of purple hair. ‘’You don’t mind.’’

The corner of his mouth lifted as he toed into her stiletto’s. ‘’I suppose I don’t. You’ve got good taste.’’

She beamed and leaned forward, kissing his cheek lightning quick like the hummingbird she was. ‘’Thank you.’’

And just like that, she was out the door again. Sargossa stared after her, mouth a gaping hole, unable to figure out where to leave his eyes. Everything to avoid the huge Varia leader in the heels of Decimo’s slip of a Mist guardian. Xanxus snorted and stood up, but couldn’t wipe a smile off his face as he snatched the finished papers out of Sargossa’s hands.

These heels were comfy. Where did she buy those things?  

Without another word, he walked out of the room, ducking so he wouldn’t hit his head on the doorpost. He rocked- and loved- Purple’s shoes.  
  
Now... Where was Cavallone? Xanxus felt like surprising his boyfriend.

* * *

 

_‘’If I ever let my head down, it will be just to admire my shoes.’’_

_\- Marilyn Monroe_

**Author's Note:**

> Join me in rare pair hell, we have Dino/Xanxus *Wiggling eyebrows* This can be considered a follow-up to ‘’The Name of the Game’’ in which I told you all about my headcanon that not only Ricardo was feared for his accounting, but that I also believe that is the similarity between Xanxus and him! Also, in The Name of the Game Ricardo rips into capo Sargossa and Xanxus does the same here to his descendant XD
> 
> This was inspired by my best friend, who had to dance on grass for an assignment at school, but she’d forgotten and worn heels to school. When she told me, I went: ‘’Haha, if we had the same size, you would probably have interrupted my classes’ lesson to steal my shoes.’’
> 
> Also, there is this Zhuangzi quote: ‘’The men of old breathed clear down to their heels.’’ He probably meant the body part heel and not high heels, but still, the image ;P
> 
> (Nobody ever believed the Sargossa capo when he told them about the incident.)
> 
> If you want to squeal with me: this is my [Tumblr](https://onceabluemoonwrites.tumblr.com/).


End file.
